


Cookies At 3am

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy Week 2020 [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Harry finds Macy in the kitchen in the middle of the night, baking of all things. He finds it terribly endearing.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Cookies At 3am

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Domestic Fluff for Hacy Week. Please enjoy :D

Harry stirred and groggily rolled over, instinctively reaching out for Macy. But his hand was met with only cool bedsheets where she should have been laying. He blinked his eyes and let them adjust to the dark while he listened for any sound in the quiet house for any sign of where she might have gone. 

He caught the slightest clanking of dishes from downstairs and pushed himself up and threw the blankets back from his legs. He tapped his phone where it sat on the nightstand and squinted against the light to check the time. Just after three in the morning. What she could she possibly be doing in the kitchen so late? 

He grabbed his robe from the door on his way out of the room and shoved his arms through the sleeves as he descended the stairs. The delicious scent of cookies baking filled his nostrils as he rounded the corner toward the kitchen and he smiled to himself. He stopped in the entryway of the kitchen and took a moment to take in the scene in front of him. 

Macy had he back to him, stirring ingredients in a bowl at the counter beside the sink. The counters were a mess, ingredients haphazardly scattered over any flat surface available. On the island, two trays sat with already baked cookies and there was another in the oven. 

She was swaying slightly as she continued her mixing, completely oblivious to his presence. That’s when he noticed the wire of her headphones leading into the pocket of the apron she wore over her pajamas. 

She stopped stirring suddenly and moved over to the oven to take the cookies out. When she turned to set the tray on the island, she finally noticed Harry standing there. She didn’t startle like he’d expected her, but there was surprise coloring her features. 

“Was I being too loud?” she asked, taking one of her earbuds out. 

Harry shook his head and crossed the kitchen to stand on the other side of the island. “Not at all.”

“Then what are you doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” he countered, tilting his head to one side. “How long have you been down here?” 

Macy shrugged, grabbing a spatula to transfer the cookies from the pan to the cooling racks with the others. “About an hour or so,” she said, glancing up to meet his eyes for a moment. 

“You could have woken me,” he said, reaching out to take one of the already cooled cookies. Macy made a face and swatted his hand away with the spatula. 

“Just because I couldn’t sleep doesn’t mean we both have to suffer.” 

Harry chuckled. “I’d hardly consider it suffering to spend a few hours enjoying your baking.”

He reached for a cookie again, but this time she walked around the island to grab his hand. She raised her eyebrows, daring him to try and take a cookie again. Harry held her gaze, a smirk curling over his lips, but he eventually relented, closing his fingers around hers. 

“At least let me help,” he said softly, leaning into Macy’s personal space. 

Her expression softened and she smiled. “Can you put the last batch in the oven while I clean up?”

“Nothing would make me happier.” 

She rolled her eyes, but the grip she had on his hand loosened and she took a step back. He stepped around her to look into the mixture on the counter. She already had another sheet pan ready so all he had to do was portion out the dough. He set to work while she cleaned up around him, putting everything back where it belonged. 

By the time he put pan in the oven and set a timer, Macy had finished cleaning and was at the island putting the finished cookies into tupperware containers. He stepped behind her and slid his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“Was there any particular reason you couldn’t sleep?” he asked. 

She shook her head, the ends of her hair, which she’d pulled back into a ponytail, tickling his cheek.

“No,” she said, leaning back against his chest. “But I didn’t want to wake you with my tossing and turning.” 

He turned his head to place a soft kiss behind her ear. “I wouldn’t have minded.” 

“I know,” she said, turning her head slightly. 

“Why so many cookies?” 

She blew out a breath and continued packing the cookies away in their containers. “After the first batch I figured I could make enough for everyone to take some to work.” 

“But I’m not allowed to have one now?” He felt her lips turn up against his cheek and couldn’t help but smile. 

“You can have a fresh one from the oven,” she said. “If you think you can wait that long.” 

“I think I can manage,” he said with a chuckle. “What are you listening to?” 

One of her earbuds was still dangling loosely over the counter and he took it and put it in his own ear. The song that was playing was familiar, something he’d heard her listening to countless times. He started swaying with the music, closing his eyes as Macy moved with him. 

“I really like this song,” he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. “Dance with me?” 

She turned in his arms, careful of the headphone wire, and slipped her arms around his middle and clasped her hands together at the small of his back. 

They stayed like that for the rest of the song, slowly swaying in the middle of the kitchen. The next song was drastically different and a much faster pace, but Harry was loathe to break their embrace. 

Macy chuckled softly and Harry leaned back to look at her face. “What’s so funny?” 

“I was thinking about what Mel and Maggie would say if they saw us right now.” 

“Good thing they’re asleep then,” he said, imagining the colorful comments and teasing they’d no doubt come up with. 

Harry yawned and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. 

She moved her hand to caress his cheek. “Go back to bed, I won’t be much longer down here.” 

“I don’t mind waiting,” he said. “I was promised cookies after all.” 

“I’ll leave you down here if you fall asleep.” 

He chuckled and pressed a short kiss to her lips. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The song changed again, but halfway through, the oven timer sounded. Harry pulled the headphone from his ear and hurried over to pull the tray from the oven. He set it on the counter in front of Macy who already had a spatula in hand.

“Which one?” she asked. 

Harry smirked and pointed to the largest one in the center of the pan. Macy rolled her eyes playfully but put the cookie on a napkin for him. He broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth. 

“Delicious,” he said, breaking off another piece while she put the rest on the cooling rack. “Try some.” 

He held out the piece and she opened her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before smiling. 

“Really good,” she said. “If I do say so myself.” 

She went back to putting everything away and Harry finished off the cookie. Macy walked back over and wrapped her arms around his middle. Harry ran his hands up her back and chuckled softly. 

“Ready to go back to bed?” He asked, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. 

She yawned and nodded, her eyelids drooping heavily. “Yeah.” 

“Let’s go,” he said, taking one of her hands in his and leading the way to the stairs. 

Macy was asleep before her head hit the pillow, but Harry was wide awake. He held her close, unable to keep the smile from his face. Everyday, or middle of the night in this case, he found more things to love about Macy and he couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
